


Wake Up Call

by metsuryuunoyome



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metsuryuunoyome/pseuds/metsuryuunoyome
Summary: After a day with MC, Jumin Han can't wait to get some alone time with her. She needs some rest, but that doesn't stop him from getting what he wants (with the help of some rope and tape, of course).*Posted originally on my tumblr (kittlelittle.tumblr.com) and my deviantart (MetsuryuuYome.deviantart.com)*





	Wake Up Call

My eyes couldn’t help but to trail down to her swaying hips as she led us to her apartment. My imagination had been whirring all night—if only the breeze would make her dress float a bit higher, just high enough to...

She locks the doors behind us as we enter, and I can already feel my hands moving on their own to yank her towards me. Her gentle voice, the same one that often whimpers with pleasure and entices me with the naughtiest requests, asks me if we could nap together. She’s obviously tired after her day, and who am I to deny such a cute doll her beauty sleep?

Snuggling up on the bed, I hold her as she drifted off into unconsciousness, one hand gripping her right breast, the other covering her mouth. My little girl just can’t sleep unless she knows I’m controlling her. Protecting her. 

Only a few minutes passed before she pushes against my crotch; my instincts overtook me, the thought of manipulating her innocence too great to deny. I grind against her ass ever so slowly, then, when her half conscious whimpers fades and I know she’s asleep, I adjust to loom over her delicate body. How is this angel, so pure and peaceful tucked away in her dreams, the one who mewls at my feet while I degrade her?

I carefully move her onto her back and bind her wrists together, then to the headboard. I pause to kiss her forehead, admiring the lovely girl who would soon be helplessly screaming. I gently wrap a blindfold around her eyes, then spread her legs. 

I drag my fingertips up and down her crotch, her lace underwear being the thinnest barrier to control me. I smirk as I pull them aside, rubbing circles around her clit, but stopping as soon as I feel her stir. She jerks against the restraints, trying desperately to understand her situation without the ability to see or move. A low growl slips out from my throat, admiring my prey. My babygirl. 

"J-Jumin...?" she just manages to whisper.

“Oh baby, look at you. You’re wet. Stop trying to push me away, you little slut. You fucking love this. You looove me using your body.”

She screams this time, asking what I’m doing. Whether the exclamation was fear induced or she was trying to intice me, I smile sadisically. I squeeze her nose and bring her close, her lips automatically parting so I could force myself into her mouth. 

“Dumb little girls don’t get to question us adults. And you shouldn’t complain—after all, you sound so much better with my dick inbetween those pretty little lips. But please, keep trying to beg and cry while I fuck your mouth, by all means.” 

She finally manages to pull back enough to get words out of her quivering lips, whispering, “J-just fuck me, already... get this over with...”

I can’t help but scoff. I take off her blindfold so I can see the longing in her eyes. Just as quickly as I granted her sight, I take away her voice by shoving my fingers into her mouth, gagging her while simultaneously forcing her to look me in the eyes. “A whore like you doesn’t deserve to feel me inside of her. And watch your language, little girl.”

I rip her panties off, watching more tears roll down her cheeks. I give her a quick slap across the face before stuffing a sock into her her mouth and covering it with tape. Despite the sadistic urge to break her, my voice softens. “I promise your cries turn me on, baby, but you’re just too loud. You should give up, sweetness. Let me make you feel good in the worst ways.”

I squeeze her neck yet again, now threatening and encouraging, as I enter her. “This is where you belong, kitten.”


End file.
